What Is This Feeling?
by ALittleBitOfCute
Summary: Clary is a fading into the background musical theatre student attending Tisch until one day Jace Herondale shows the director of the upcoming production a video of Clary singing. Clary is thrust into the spotlight; exactly where she doesn't want to be...


**Chapter 1**

"Girl, you are so druuunk," Izzy giggled leaning against me as we stumbled through the door to the living room that was full of people equally as drunk.

"Claaaaary," Simon cried as he made his way over to us, "they've got karaoke, you've got to sing."

"Siiii she hasn't sung she was a senior in high school, you're barking up the wrong tree" Izzy whispered a lot louder than she probably would have if she was sober.

"She does when she's drunk, c'mon Clary we've been in college now for three years, this isn't high school, get over iiiiit," Simon said, his words slurring together as he pulled them both towards the front of the room where a karaoke machine was set up and a guy from the year above with was wailing down the mic whilst his friends cheered.

"SEB! SEB! SEB!" they chanted obnoxiously. I had to give it to Seb he could seriously carry a tune and if he wasn't singing Britney I'd even go so far as to say he was good.

"Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now" he finished with a flourish of his arms and all his friends cheered and a girl ran up to him squealing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked his face.

"Jesus looks like the 'kool kids gang' decided to crash your party Iz, god they're so annoying," Simon muttered slipping his arms around Izzy.

She gently shoved him off looking mildly offended, "hey I invited them, Alec is my brother and the rest of them are just so hot," she added as she made a show of turning back to me and winking at me. So maybe I had a teeny tiny crush on Jace in freshmen year, but I was so totally over that now, plus he hadn't dated anyone since he broke up with Kaelie, he just threw himself into his work. I glanced over to where he was sat next to Alec on the sofa laughing at something Seb was saying to them.

"C'mon Clary, you have to sing, you're drunk enough that you won't care that its a solo and not part of ensemble anyway, which I still don't get, you've come to Tisch to become a broadway star; not be in the background as part of the chorus line." Simon sighed, clearly coming down off his alcohol high as he started on 'the speech' again.

"Yeeees Clary go sing for us, serenade me babe," Izzy giggled as she planted a sloppy drunk kiss on my cheek.

"Only because I love you babe," I joked as Simon shoved me over to the karaoke machine set up at the front of their apartment.

"What song biscuit?" Magnus asked me as he bent down to select one for me.

"Uh, I don't know, surprise me?" I replied realising I wasn't quite drunk enough for this and starting to feel that familiar tingling feeling in my palms when I'm starting to dread something. Oh god, why was I doing this, I don't want everyone looking at me, oh god, oh god, oh god. Then suddenly the first few notes began of my all time favourite song and everything starting coming back into focus. This is okay, I've got this, I know this song like the back of my hand, yes it's nerdy to sing a Hairspray song, but hey we're all here to get parts in these bloody musicals right, so who are they to judge.

Suddenly the music stopped and Magnus stood up and yelled for everyone to be quiet.

"Biscuit here is about to make her grand debut in front of you meatheads but she needs a couple more people, sorry babe but I don't think even you can sing for four people. Izzy you sing Penny, Simon you've got Seaweed's part, we need a Link, and a Maybell and Amber" he yelled looking directly at the group of seniors sat around the sofa. My face must have matched my hair by this point, as I tried to absorb into the wall behind me.

"I've got Maybell," Maia yelled from the back of the room.

"I'll be Amber," Emma shouted, man she's brave for a freshmen.

"I'll be her Link," Seb said suggestively as he waggled his eyebrows at me, ew gross, I wouldn't touch his ass with a barge pole. Maia and Emma reached the front of the room and grabbed mics.

"Don't be disgusting Seb," Alec muttered before turning back to Jace who was looking at me.

"I'll sing Link's part if you want," Jace suggested as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

I quickly turned my head towards Izzy who made eye contact with me and I started motioning at her desperately to make this stop, this had gone too far, everyone in the room was silent waiting for us to start. I couldn't do this, I'm not good enough, that's what he said, I was chorus line, not lead. Jace is lead, he's been lead in all the productions since he started at Tisch, oh my god this is my last day as a living person.

"There we go Biscuit, we've got you a Link, and of course I've got Edna " Magnus winked at me before pressing play and going and sitting on Alec's lap holding his mic.

"You know, I've never heard you sing before," Jace whispered as he leant past me to pick up the microphone.

"You better do the dance with me girl," Izzy said as she walked up to the front dragging a reluctant Si with her.

"Nope, not happening, this is bad enough as it is." I replied crossing my arms accidentally brushing my hand along Jace's arm. Yep, that would be tomato face again, faaaantastic.

"I'm with you there Clary," Simon grumbled as he took the mic off Izzy.

"Here we go," Jace whispered as the song began.

Clary: "You can't stop an avalanche

As it races down the hill

You can try to stop the seasons, girl

But ya know you never will

And you can try to stop my dancin' feet

But I just cannot stand still

Cause the world keeps spinnin'

Round and round

And my heart's keeping time

To the speed of sound

I was lost til' I heard the drums

Then I found my way

Clary and Jace: "Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since this old world began

A woman found out if she shook it

She could shake up a man

And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it

The best that I can today

'Cause you cant stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the sun in the sky

You can wonder if you wanna

But I never ask why

And if you try to hold me down

I'm gonna spit in your eye and say

That you cant stop the beat!

Izzy: You can't stop a river

As it rushes to the sea

Simon:You can try and stop the hands of time

But ya know it just can't be

Izzy: And if they try to stop us, Seaweed,

I'll call the N Double A C P

Cause the world keeps spinning

Round and 'round

And my heart's keeping time

To the speed of sound

I was lost til I heard the drums

Then I found my way

Izzy and Simon: Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light

A man and woman liked to shake it

On a Saturday night

And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it

With all my might today

'Cause you cant stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the rain from above

You can try to stop the paradise

We're dreamin' of

But you cannot stop the rhythm

Of two hearts in love to stay

Cause you cant stop the beat!

Magnus: You cant stop my happiness

Cause I like the way i am

And you just can't stop my knife and fork

When I see a Christmas ham

so if you don't like the way i look

Well, I just don't give a damn!

Magnus and Clary: Cause the world keeps spinning

Round and 'round

And my heart's keeping time

To the speed of sound

I was lost til I heard the drums

Then I found my way

'Cause you cant stop the beat

Ever since this old world began

A woman found out if she shook it

She could shake up a man

And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it

The best that I can today

Cause you can't stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the sun in the sky

You can wonder if you wanna

But I never ask why

And if you try to hold me down

I'm gonna spit in your eye and say

That you cant stop the beat!

Maia: Oh oh oh

You can't stop today

As it comes speeding down the track

Child, yesterday is hist'ry

And it's never coming back

'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day

And it don't know white from black

'Cause the world keeps spinning

'Round and 'round

And my heart's keeping time

To the speed of sound

I was lost til I heard the drums

Then I found my way

'Cause you cant stop the beat

Everyone: Ever since we first saw the light

A man and woman liked to shake it

On a Saturday night

And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it

With all my might today

'Cause you can't stop

The motion of the ocean

Or the rain from above

They can try to stop this paradise

We're dreaming of

But you can't stop the rhythm

Of two hearts in love to stay

You can't stop the beat!

Aah, aah, aah

Aah, aah, aah

Aah, aah, aah

Ever since we first saw the sun

It seems Vontussle girls are always tryin to please someone

But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!

Cause you can't stop the Motion of the ocean or the rain from above

You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of

But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!

Cause you cant stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat

You can't stop the beat

You can't stop the beat!

Holy shit. Holy shit. That was the best feeling in the world.

"Holy crap girl I forgot you could sing so loudly," Izzy laughed as everyone around us were excitedly talking about what had just happened. This is what happens when you get a room full of drunk musical theatre students I guess.

"Clary sing a solo, you have to sing a solo, show them all what you've really got," Simon shouted above the noise.

"Hell yeah Clary, I didn't know you had that in you, sing another one," Alec yelled.

"C'mo Biscuit, do it."

Suddenly there was a chorus of "Clary, do it Clary," I looked around unsure of what to do.

"Go for it Clary, take your moment," Jace said as he walked past me to sit back down on the sofa.

"I know just the song, get ready," Izzy said as she bent down searching for the song.

"But, Iz…" I was cut off by the opening chords to Defying Gravity. Not this song, anything but this song. I started panicking and then my eyes met gold and something sparked within me.

"Something has changed within me

Something is not the same"

I began weakly but by the end of it I was belting it out. As the final note finished I was met by a wall of silence as everyone stared at me.

"Was it that bad?" I whispered to Si feeling like I could throw up.

"Holy shit, bad? Are you kidding Clary? That was incredible," Izzy replied.

"Who knew you had it in you Red?" Seb laughed clapping his hands together and soon everyone around me was clapping and whistling and I felt like I was on a cloud that would never come back down. I glanced over at Jace to see him tucking his phone back into his pocket and as he glanced up at my questioning gaze he winked at me as the next person took their turn on the karaoke machine.

I wonder what that's about.

 **NEXT DAY**

"Oh my gooood," I heard someone groan from the room next door, ha, Izzy must've woken up with the massive hangover she should have really been expecting.

"You alright Iz?" I yelled knocking loudly on the wall.

"You are Satan." I heard growled back at me. I got out of bed laughing as I made my way into the living room, to find Magnus and Alec curled up sleeping on the sofa.

"Good morning sleeping beauties," I sang gleefully only to have a pillow thrown at me as Alec groaned and Magnus stretched out.

"Your superpower to never get a hangover is starting to wear thin on us Biscuit so shut up or I'll shut you up." Magnus snarled at me curling back up into Alec.

"Guys, wake up, wake up," Simon yelled throwing the front door wide open as he let himself into Izzy and I's apartment.

"Oh hey guys," Simon acknowledged Magnus and Alec as he sat down on the chair opposite the sofa. Izzy wandered into the room and went over and kissed Si on the cheek before carrying onto the kitchen and bringing back in a coffee before sitting down on his lap.

"So what's up, since we're not getting anymore sleep," Alec sighed as he sat up and dragged a still half asleep Magnus up as well.

"The list is up," Simon stated leaning back in his chair.

"The list?" I asked.

"Yeah for this semesters production," he replied.

"What's the production?" I asked.

"You didn't audition?" Magnus asked finally waking up enough to become a human again.

"Nah, I'm not really lead material and that's the only roles Seniors get." I shrugged.

"Giiiirl, you are so lead material," he replied looking shocked at my revelation.

"Not really, but I figured Starkweather would let me choreograph again." I muttered.

"Well I guess if thats what you want to do," Magnus replied sounding unsure.

"Guys, the list, its up outside studio 2, lets goooooo," Simon moaned.

We all put on our jackets and made our way across campus, Izzy ran up to the back of the line just as Kaelie and Aline pushed their way through, and then suddenly everything went silent as Kaelie screamed walked right up to Emma Carstairs and slapped her.

"You're a freshmen, I'm a senior, how dare you steal my role you little tramp, I bet you slept with the director, you slut." She yelled until Jem Carstairs pulled Emma behind him.

"I suggest you back the fuck up from my cousin before I say anything you might not want people to know," Jem threatened, staring Kaelie down.

"Leave her alone Kaelie," Will Herondale added just as vehemently.

Kaelie stormed off with Aline and Helen Blackthorn running after her as they shot Emma apologetic looks. Julian walked up to her as tears started to trickle down her face and pulled her into a hug.

"You alright Ems?" Jem asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, man she can hit hard, but hey I got Galinda so I'm happy." she smiled despite her tears and Jem hugged her too. That broke the tension and gradually everyone started talking again.

"Let's see what you guys have got then," I said as I dragged them to the board.

Galinda- _Emma Carstairs_

Understudy- _Kaelie Whitewillow_

Ah well that would explain Kaelie's reaction. I skimmed down the list further…

Fiyero- _Jonathan Herondale_

Understudy- _William Herondale_

Wizard- _Sebastian Verlac_

Understudy- _Alec Lightwood_

Madame Morrible- _Helen Blackthorn_

Understudy- _Maia Roberts_

Boq- _Simon Lewis_

Understudy- _Jordan Kyle_

Nessarose- _Isabelle Lightwood_

Understudy- _Aline Penhallow_

Doctor Dillamond- _Magnus Bane_

Understudy- _Julian Blackthorn_

"Holy moses," Alec whispered.

"Well done guys!" I exclaimed.

"Uh Clary…" Simon croaked.

"I thought you said you didn't audition?" Magnus asked.

"I didn't," I laughed.

"Then how did you get the lead role?" Izzy asked dumbfounded.

"I… what?" I asked confused.

"You got the role of Elphaba," Simon explained.

I looked over the list again…

Galinda- _Emma Carstairs_

Understudy- _Kaelie Whitewillow_

 **Elphaba-** ** _Clarissa Fairchild_**

Understudy- _Theresa Gray_

Fiyero- _Jonathan Herondale_

Understudy- _William Herondale_

"But I-i-i, d-d-d-idn't," I stuttered.

"No you didn't but when I showed the director the video of you last night he couldn't say no," a voice behind me said.

"You w-what?" I whispered.

"I showed him you singing defying gravity…" Jace replied looking confused, "why? Was that the wrong thing to do?" he added sounding worried now. I started feeling slightly dizzy and nauseous as I started picturing it.

"I don't feel so good Iz," I whimpered clutching onto the wall behind me.

"She has this fear from high school of being anything other than ensemble we guess, something about not being good enough, we know its ridiculous because she's amazing but thats how it is, Clary? CLARY?" Iz started yelling and waving her hand in front of my face but I couldn't focus on anything and then suddenly…

"Oh my fucking god," Magnus started in hysterics,

"Fucking hell Clary," Alec started laughing too and then Izzy and Simon were laughing too whilst Jace just looked at me with a mixture of worry, disgust and fear.

"Did I? Oh my god, did I just throw up on Jace Herondale?"

 _ **A/N- please leave a review if you liked it because i rely on validation from others:3 This was kind of just a random thought I had and will probably be quite short, but you never know. I hope you liked it:)**_


End file.
